The present invention relates to water heaters. More particularly, the present invention provides an instant water heater having an internal water reservoir, a plurality of infrared lights, a plurality of reflectors for directing light toward the reservoir to heat the water therein, and a control circuit to monitor and control various parameters of the instant water heater.
Most buildings include running water that is transported to various outlets like sink faucets and shower heads via water supply lines. At such outlets, there are often one or more control knobs for controlling the temperature of the dispensed water. Individuals often prefer warm water for showering, bathing, washing dishes, and performing other tasks. In order to dispense warm water, the user rotates the knob or otherwise activates the water controls to a position that corresponds to a desired water temperature.
Water is typically warmed by a water heater that is operably connected to the overall water distribution system for the building. Typical water heaters utilize oil or natural gas to heat water stored within a large reservoir. However, these types of water heaters have several drawbacks. With these water heaters, water must be run continuously until a desired temperature is reached. Since these types of water heaters utilize large tanks to hold water, users must often wait inordinate lengths of time before a desired water temperature is reached. In instances where a small amount of warm water is needed, it can be incredibly inefficient to heat the entire reservoir and divert the heated water to the selected outlet. Further, large volumes of water can be wasted while the individual waits for the water to reach the desired temperature, which is detrimental to the environment, particularly in areas affected by drought or other fresh water shortages.
An additional drawback to typical water heaters is that hot water is normally dispensed via water outlets that have manually operable controls, such as faucets, knobs, and the like. Oftentimes, a user turns a hot water knob and leaves it to run without feeling for the temperature first, which may result in the user scalding themselves with water that is too hot for personal use. In order to address these concerns, it is desirable to provide an instant water heater device that utilizes infrared light to quickly heat water stored within a reservoir that is connected to the water distribution system of a building, such that the instant water heater can supplement or modify a typical water heater. Further, it is desirable to provide an instant water heater that includes a control circuit and input controls so that users may remotely control the temperature, flow rate, pressure, and other parameters of the instant water heater.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to water heaters that utilize infrared light to heat water. These include devices that have been patented and disclosed in published patent applications. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. Many of the devices in the known art are large, bulky, and intended to completely replace a traditional water heater rather than supplement it. Further, the devices in the known art lack an adequate number of internal reflective surfaces to maximize the transmission of heat energy from the infrared lights to the water stored therein. Additionally, the devices in the known art fail to provide an infrared water heater that includes user controls for remotely adjusting the temperature, water pressure, and flow rate at a desired water outlet.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the devices in the art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement of infrared water heater devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.